The present invention relates to the field of cell network configuration and management.
Managing cell sites is a complex task. Each cell site has multiple components, including an antenna, a base transceiver, and a switch. Cellular transmissions are sent and received at the antenna and communicated between the antenna and base transceiver. Also, signaling and communications are transmitted between the base transceiver and the switch. The switch then is able to send and receive transmissions to and from a public switch telephone network (PSTN).
Multiple components are configured in each of the cell site base transceiver and the switch so that signaling and communications can be switched between the cell sites and other cell sites and between the cell sites and the PSTN. Many of these components are manually configured, and the component configuration is not easily and readily determined. Therefore, an improved system is needed to manage and configure cell site complexes.
The invention comprises a system for managing a cell network, the system comprising a cell site complex having a configuration and configuration data associated with the configuration. A cell network management system is configured to receive the configuration data from the cell site complex and to transmit the configuration data using a hypertext markup language upon receiving a request. A workstation is configured to connect to the cell network with a browser, to transmit the request, and to receive the configuration data in the hypertext markup language.